SHARE
by RaeMii
Summary: (Request Fic) — Cintaku yang menyiksa, rasa bersalah dan rasa sayang. Berkorban untuk akhir yang indah bagi dua orang yang kusayang. Aku memberi, tak lagi berbagi. Mereka bersama dan aku bahagia — Story about KrisHo and KrisHan - YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**FF REQUEST**

_Fic request dari __**Koukei Harumi**__, dia yang pilih cast sama pair-nya dan dia yang buat plot-nya tapi sudah saya ubah sedikit._

_._

**Tittle**: _SHARE_

**Cast**: Kris, Suho, Luhan.

**Warn**: YAOI, M-PREG.

.

_Suho juga ingin menjadi jahat. Jika bisa, untuk kali ini saja dia sangat ingin tapi ia tak bisa._

_Kris kadang berharap Suho istrinya bisa egois sehingga dia tak perlu merasa seperti seorang pecundang._

_Luhan tak berharap bisa bersama orang yang dicintainya dengan cara seperti ini, ini salah._

.

.

"Suho, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu tapi kumohon jangan beranggapan buruk, aku tidak sengaja dan ini hanya kecelakaan. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, jadi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku." Ujar Kris.

"Bisa kau jelaskan dari awal Kris? Aku janji tidak akan marah." Jawab Suho lembut dengan senyum di bibirnya. Berharap Kris, sang suami bisa sedikit lebih tenang.

Kris memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam.

"Kau tau Luhan? Salah satu teman dekatku waktu masa kuliah dulu?"

Jantung Suho berdetak cepat. Entahlah, perasaannya selalu tidak menentu jika mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Kris.

"Ya, ada apa dengannya?" Tanyanya.

Kris menghela nafas. Jujur ia sangat ragu tapi ia harus melakukannya. Saat dalam perjalan pulang dari kantornya, ia mendapat kabar itu dari salah satu temannya hingga dia menjadi seperti ini.

"Suho, kau tau kalau aku sangat mencintaimu kan?"

Suho menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk ragu.

"Kau tau kan kalau aku tidak akan pernah ingin 'mengkhianatimu dengan sengaja'?" Tanya Kris lagi.

Suho terdiam. Ia hanya memandang Kris lekat, mencoba mencari tau apa yang sedang Kris coba sampaikan padanya. Apa hubungan antara 'Luhan' dan 'berkhianat'? Pertanyaan itu terus berulang di otaknya. Ia sangat penasaran tapi juga takut untuk mengetahuinya, kalau-kalau hatinya belum siap menerima apa yang akan suaminya sampaikan. Ia merasa takut, tapi ia tak tau apa yang ia takutkan.

"Suho?" Panggil Kris, karena Suho tak kunjung merespon ucapannya.

Suho memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya beberapa kali untuk mempersiapkan hatinya mendengar ucapan Kris selanjutnya.

"Ya, lanjutkanlah."

"Hmm kau tau dia bekerja di sebuah bar yang sering a—"

"Bisakah kau langsung mengatakan intinya saja, Kris." Potong Suho sedikit berteriak.

"A-aa baiklah." Kris menjawab gugup. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Suho dan menggenggam jemarinya.

"Jadi, Saat itu aku sedang dalam pengaruh alcohol dan aku tak tau bagaimana awalnya hingga aku dan Luhan melakukannya dan sekarang dia hamil, dia dipecat dari pekerjaannya gara-gara hal itu. Sekarang ia bekerja seharian di sebuah cafe." Ungkapnya pada akhirnya. Kris mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Suho, ia butuh itu untuk menenangkan hatinya. Kris memejamkan matanya, tak berani menatap wajah Suho.

Suho memandang Kris tak percaya. Ia balas mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan besar yang menggenggam tangannya untuk mencari kekuatan. Firasatnya memang selalu benar, Kris benar-benar menyampaikan sesuatu yang tak sanggup diterima oleh hatinya bahkan otaknya.

Bagaimana bisa Kris berkata bahwa dia menghamili namja lain saat dia sudah memiliki istri. Istri yang sangat mencintainya. Ya, dia akui Luhan adalah namja beruntung karena bisa hamil, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi bedanya Kris selalu menunda untuk itu karena umur Suho yang masih muda, ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada sang istri jika mengandung di usia muda. Suho memang masih muda, 21 tahun sedangkan Kris 26 tahun.

Kris yang khawatir karena sang istri masih saja terdiam akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah Suho yang sedang menatapnya lekat dengan cairan bening yang mengalir di pipinya. Ia membawa tubuh Suho dalam pelukannya, tak sanggup melihat wajah itu.

"Kumohon, jangan menangis. Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Suho." Bisiknya parau. Suho tak pernah menangis seperti ini sebelumnya. Tangis yang tampak sangat menyakitkan. Hanya air matanya yang terus mengalir dari mata yang menatap sayu ke arahnya.

Suho sendiri baru sadar bahwa ia sedang menangis saat mendengar bisikan Kris. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kris untuk menghentikan air matanya. Mencoba mengatur nafasnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan. Ia tak terbiasa menangis, ia selalu tegar. Tapi bagaimanapun tergarnya dirinya, kabar ini terlalu mendadak. Terlalu menyakitkan. Mengguncang hati dan pikirannya, membuatnya menjadi seorang Suho yang lemah.

Suho melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris.

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi." Gumam Kris sambil memegang bahu Suho.

Suho menepis lembut tangan yang bertengger di bahunya.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Luhan hyung?" Suho mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kedua matanya masih memerah.

Kris terdiam, dia kembali bimbang setelah melihat air mata istrinya. Ia ingin bertanggung jawab karena bagaimanapun ini perbuatannya, tapi ia tak ingin melihat Suho menangis seperti itu lagi tapi Luhan temanya dan ia menderita karena dirinya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab, Kris. Bagaimanapun anak yang dikandung Luhan juga err anakmu."

Suara Suho menyadarkan Kris. Entah dirinya harus bersyukur ataukah merutuki sikap Suho yang terlalu baik. Ia jelas dapat melihat raut sedih dan kecewa di mata Suho.

"Aku tau, tapi aku tak ingin menyakitimu." Jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Tak apa, Kris. Kau sudah melakukannya kan?" Ucap Suho.

"Lagipula, Luhan hyung orang yang baik. Dia cantik dan manis. Aku juga akan mencoba akrab dengannya dan membantu ... menjaga kandungannya." Lanjutnya, ia menatap Kris dengan senyumnya. Bibirnya bergetar tapi ia tetap mencoba tersenyum. Matanya kembali akan menumpahkan air mata, tapi sekuat tenaga ia menahannya.

Kris kembali merengkuh tubuh Suho. Kali ini Suho menangis sesegukan. Ia tak bicara apa-apa, ia hanya menumpahkan air matanya, menggigit kemeja depan Kris untuk menyalurkan perasaannya.

Kris memeluk Suho erat, sangat erat. Suho sendiri merasa sesak karena pelukan Kris, tapi ini lebih baik dari pada sesak didadanya sekarang.

"Maaf... Maaf.." Kris terus membisikkan kata maaf.

Suho melepas paksa pelukan Kris dan menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Aku tak apa, Kris. Aku hanya sedang sedikit melankolis sekarang." Sanggahnya.

Kris menatap istrinya lekat. "Kau berbohong."

Suho menghela nafas panjang. "Kau tau Kris, aku dari dulu juga ingin sekali punya anak, tapi kau memilih menunda sampai aku cukup umur. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita punya anak. Dan aku kira hal itu akan segera terwujud. Cuma sedikit berbeda dengan harapanku. Anak kalian, bukan anak kita."

Suho kembali menumpahkan air matanya, Kris ingin memeluknya lagi tapi Suho dengan sigap menahan dada Kris.

"Kau tau Kris, dari dulu aku sedikit iri pada Luhan hyung. Dulu kalian selalu bersama, sedangkan kita hanya bertemu sesekali. Saat kau melamarku aku sangat bahagia, karena itu berarti kita akan selalu bersama."

Ingatannya kembali ke waktu Kris melamarnya.

"Setelah kita menikah, kau dan Luhan hyung masih selalu bertemu, tapi aku tak apa karena kau suamiku dan aku percaya padamu." Lanjutnya, matanya memerah.

Hening sejenak sebelum Suho melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara pelan.

"Dan hari ini kau menyampaikan berita errr aku harus menyebutnya apa? Luhan hyung hamil seharusnya itu kabar gembira. tapi aku tak merasa bahagia, Kris~ hiks kenapa kau egois Kris. Kau menghamili Luhan tapi kenapa kau selalu menunda kehamilanku. Kris~ kau egois Kris~" Suaranya bergetar, rasanya ada batu besar ditenggerokannya. Setiap kalimat yang ia keluarkan menyakitinya.

Suho mencoba mengatur kembali nafasnya, menenangkan hati dan pikirannya.

"Kalian harus menikah segera, Kris. Kasian Luhan hyung jika ia harus hamil tanpa suami kan? Aku akan mengurus pernikahan kalian." …. "Ah sudah malam. Ayo kita tidur." Ucapnya, dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kamarnya bersama Kris.

Kris hanya menatap miris kepergian istrinya. Dia menyakiti istrinya, sakit yang amat sangat. Ia begitu mencintai sosok malaikat mungilnya itu.

Kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia menyayangi Luhan. Mereka hanya tak sengaja melakukannya hingga menjadi seperti ini.

Suho memang tak melarang Kris untuk mengonsumsi minuman beralcohol, ia hanya tak ingin Kris mengonsumsinya terlalu sering, dan akibatnya ia jadi lepas kendali hingga melakukannya pada Luhan. Ia sendiri baru mengingat kejadian itu saat mendapat kabar kehamilan Luhan dari temannya.

Setelah menenangkan fikirannya, Kris menyusul Suho. Saat membuka pintu ia tak mendapati sang istri di kasur mereka. Ia melirik ke arah kamar mandi. Suho pasti sedang membersihkan tubuhnya.

Kris membuka seluruh pakaiannya, mengganti dengan pakaian yang lebih nyaman untuk dipakai tidur. Setelahnya ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur mereka.

Suho mendekati sang suami. Tubuh dan pikirannya lebih segar setelah mandi tapi mata bengkaknya masih terlihat. Ia telah memantapkan hatinya untuk berbagi suami. Ia bisa menganggap anak Luhan sebagai anaknya sendiri nanti. Ia tidak boleh egois, Ia mencintai Kris dan Luhan orang yang baik. Ia tak mungkin tega menyakiti Luhan— ah ia memang tak pernah tega menyakiti orang lain.

Suho membaringkan dirinya di samping Kris.

"Kris, kau belum tidur kan?" Gumamnya.

Kris membuka matanya, berbalik mencoba tersenyum pada sang istri "Hmm?"

Suho menggerakkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris. Jemarinya terulur mengelus wajah namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya, yang tampak begitu resah dan kalut. Ia memutus jarak antara mereka. Suho memberikan ciuman manis yang lembut pada Kris.

Beberapa detik, Suho kembali menarik wajahnya, melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Tidurlah, Kris. Kau jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini. Aku tak apa, aku bahagia bisa membuat orang lain bahagia." Ucapnya. Setelahnya memeluk tubuh Kris dan menggunakan dadanya sebagai bantal. Ia mengelus dengan lembut dada bidang itu agar merasa tenang.

Kris balas mengelus pinggang Suho. Seharusnya ia yang menenangkan istrinya, bukan seperti ini.

"Maafkan aku." Lirih Kris.

Gerakan tangan Suho berhenti. Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Tak apa Kris. Aku tau kau mencintaiku dan hal itu hanya kecelakaan. Aku mengerti." Balasnya.

Kris membalik badan mereka, wajah Suho sudah berada di dadanya, ia memeluk pria mungil itu erat.

"Kenapa kau tak marah padaku? Tampar aku, pukul aku Suho." Ujar Kris bergetar. Dia merasa brengsek, dia telah menyakiti istri dan juga sahabatnya.

Suho ingin menangis melihat suaminya yang seperti ini. Suaminya yang selalu terlihat gagah dan dingin kini terlihat sangat kalut. Ia akui dirinya juga sangat kalut. Merelakan suami untuk menikah lagi bukan hal yang mudah. Ia sangat tak rela jika harus berbagi suami dengan orang lain, ia ingin Kris hanya untuk dirinya tapi ia tak pernah ingin melihat orang lain menderita. Ia juga ingin menjadi egois tapi ia tak mampu.

"Percayalah Kris. Aku tak apa, aku bahagia bisa membuat orang lain bahagia." Gumamnya.

Kris memejamkan matanya erat. Air matanya mengalir.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh mengorbankan kebahagianmu."

"Kita masih tetap bersama kan Kris? Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Kau tetap suamiku dan aku istrimu. Istri pertama lebih tepatnya." Canda Suho. Ia menampilkan cengirannya pada Kris. Menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi orang yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Kris tersenyum. Suho benar, mereka tetap bersama dan mereka saling mencintai.

"Aku mencintaimu, Suho."

"Cintaku lebih besar, Kris."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Suho meminta Kris untuk membawanya ke tempat Luhan untuk memintanya menikah dengan Kris. Kris bersikeras tak ingin menikah dengan Luhan, ia hanya ingin membantu Luhan dengan membawanya tinggal di rumah mereka, keputusannya untuk tak menyakiti Suho lebih dari ini, sudah bulat. Suho akhirnya menuruti permintaan Kris saat mendapat nada tegas dan serius dari Kris lengkap dengan tatapan mata tajamnya.

Mereka sudah berada di kontrakan Luhan. Rumah kecil yang tampak rapi. Luhan awalnya terkejut melihat Kris dan Suho. Ia pikir ia akan mendapat cemoohan atau hujatan dari Suho atau Kris. Tapi ia dengan cepat menarik opininya saat mendapati tubuh kecil Suho memeluknya.

"Kenapa tak mengatakannya dari awal Luhan hyung? Kita bisa menjalaninya bersama." Ujar Suho.

Kris hanya memandang dua orang itu dalam diam. Dia sangat ingin minta maaf pada Luhan tapi ia menunggu waktu yang tepat.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu Hyung?" Suho memecah keheningan. Mereka duduk dalam diam di ruang yang tergolong sempit itu.

"Sekitar lima bulan." Cicit Luhan. Ia merasa canggung membicarakan kandungannya di depan sang pelaku –Kris.

Suho terpejam menahan nyeri pada dadanya. Selama itukah? Selama itukah ia berbahagia bersama Kris di saat Luhan harus menjalani masa sulitnya sendiri?

Suho memegang tangan Luhan. "Tinggallah bersama kami Luhan hyung. Kita jalani bersama." Pintanya.

Luhan dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, Suho. Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menjalaninya sendiri. Aku bahagia seperti ini."

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku tinggal bersamamu disini. Aku ingin menemanimu." Ucap Suho mantap.

Luhan terkejut. Ia tau Suho orang kaya, sedangkan rumahnya sempit dan jauh dari kata mewah. Belum lagi kalau Suho tinggal di sini beban kehidupannya bertambah, ia tak yakin penghasilannya mampu mencukupi kehidupan mereka nanti.

"Kumohon Luhan hyung. Tinggallah bersama kami, kami pasti akan sangat bahagia jika kau bersedia." Pinta Suho lagi.

Luhan masih terdiam, ia ragu.

"Lagi pula kandunganmu semakin membesar. Kau harus banyak istirahat, agar bayimu sehat. Bekerja sambilan di cafè akan membuatmu kelelahan dan itu berbahaya Luhan hyung."

"Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu, Suho." Jawab Luhan ragu.

Suho tersenyum senang. "Tak apa Luhan hyung, aku malah bahagia karena ada kau yang akan menemaniku saat Kris bekerja."

Luhan akhirnya setuju, dan hari itu juga Suho membawa Luhan ke rumahnya bersama Kris. Setelah sebelumnya mengabari atasan Luhan bahwa ia berhenti bekerja.

Suho menjalani harinya dengan lebih ceria semenjak kehadiran Luhan. Kandungan Luhan makin membesar dan Suho makin over protektif padanya. Dalam hati ia merasa bahagia karena Kris menolak menikah dengan Luhan, dan tak perlu berbagi. meski tak ia pungkiri ada rasa bersalah yang besar dalam hatinya. Seharusnya Luhan mendapat perhatian lebih dari ayah calon bayinya yang sekaligus juga adalah suaminya, Kris. Ia sadar perhatian darinya tak cukup, apalagi setelah kelahirang sang bayi. Ia butuh ayah, suami dari ibunya. Bukan suami orang lain. Setidaknya ia telah mencoba menjadi egois.

Kandungan Luhan sudah berumur enam bulan, sudah sekitar satu bulan ia tinggal bersama Kris dan Suho. Ia akui, ia bahagia karena Suho sangat baik padanya, belum lagi dulu ia sempat memendam rasa pada Kris. Rasa yang sempat ia kubur dalam-dalam sejak Kris menikah dengan Suho, dan rasa yang kembali tumbuh saat ia tinggal satu atap dengannya. Ia mencoba mengubur lagi perasaannya itu, ia tak ingin menyakiti Suho yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri. Meski setiap harinya Kris hanya menyapa dan tak ada percakapan lainnya, tapi hal itu membuat rasa di hatinya makin tumbuh dan ia tak suka hal itu. Rasa itu membuatnya sesak, ia tak ingin mencintai Kris karena ia menyayangi Suho. Ia juga tau Kris sangat mencintai Suho dan tak mungkin ada celah untuknya. Tapi rasa itu makin membesar, tumbuh memenuhi tiap ruang dihatinya, membuatnya sesak. Ia hanya bisa menangis saat rasa itu makin menyeruak dalam dadanya.

.

Hari minggu yang cerah, Suho terbangun dan mendapati kulkasnya kosong. Ia hanya menyiapkan sarapan seadanya dibantu oleh Luhan. Luhan makin kesulitan bergerak karena perutnya makin membesar, kandungannya memang sudah masuk bulan ke tujuh. Perutnya tak terlalu besar, berbeda dengan perempuan jika sedang mengandung. Meski begitu hal itu tetaplah merepotkan.

Mereka menyantap sarapan dengan tenang, setelahnya Suho memilih untuk menemani Luhan berjalan-jalan di pagi hari. Kata dokter hal itu bagus untuk kandungan Luhan. Kris memilih untuk melanjutkan tidurnya di sofa. Ia malas menapaki anak tangga untuk sampai ke kasur.

Setelah melakukan acara jalan paginya, Suho pamit pada Kris dan Luhan untuk ke super market. Ia juga ingin mengunjungi salah seorang temannya, dan akan pulang sore. Ia berpesan pada Kris untuk menjaga Luhan, saat makan siang tiba ia akan memesan makanan untuk Kris dan Luhan karena Luhan tak boleh mengonsumsi sembarang makanan. Setelah menyampaikan 'wasiat'-nya ia akhirnya berangkat, meninggalkan Luhan dan Kris dalam kecanggungan.

Luhan tak tau harus bersikap seperti apa. Kris berubah lebih pendiam sejak 'insident' itu. Lama dalam keheningan, Luhan memilih untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah katapun. Memang tidak sopan, salahkan bibirnya yang menolak perintah otaknya.

Ia berjalan menuju taman belakang, taman yang ia rawat bersama Suho setiap sore. Ada beberapa tanaman bunga di sana, ada air mancur kecil di tengahnya. Dan ada kursi panjang yang menghadap kolam ikan.

Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi panjang itu. Menatap pergerakan ikan ikan kecil di dalam air sambil mengelus perutnya lembut.

_'Apa kau bahagia di dalam, baby?' _Gumam Luhan dalam hati. Ia menatap perutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Aaak.." Luhan memekik saat merasakan pergerakan keras dalam perutnya. Perutnya sedikit nyeri.

_'Kau tak bahagia baby? Apa karena ayahmu?' _Luhan kembali membatin dengan senyum miris.

Andai ia cukup kuat untuk melawan Kris saat itu, andai ia waktu itu cukup sadar pastinya tak akan begini, bayi ini tak akan ada.

Luhan meringis. Perutnya kembali mendapat serangan dari _babynya._

Luhan tersenyum lagi menatap perutnya. "Maafkan ummamu, baby. Umma tak bermaksud seperti itu, umma menginginkanmu. Umma menyayangimu." Gumamnya.

Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada kolam ikan di depannya. Setidaknya dengan begini ia bisa merasa tenang, ia berusaha mengabaikan fakta bahwa Kris juga ada di rumah itu. Ia tak pernah ditinggal berdua bersama Kris sebelumnya karena Kris terlalu sibuk bekerja. Dan jika Suho harus keluar, ia akan tinggal di rumah sendiri, tapi tentu saja ia dihadiahi petuah panjang lebar dari namja mungil itu sebelum meninggalkan rumah.

Luhan memejamkan matanya saat semilir angin berhembus menerbangkan helaian helaian rambutnya. Senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Ini sangat menenangkan, ia bisa sejenak melupakan rasa penat di dadanya.

Kris memandangi Luhan dari kejauhan, ia berdiri di balik kaca transparan yang menghadap langsung ke arah taman. Entah kenapa melihat Luhan yang sedang menikmati semilir angin terlihat sangat indah. Tak sadar ia tersenyum, hatinya damai melihat senyum Luhan. Ia memejamkan matanya. Rasa damainya seperti saat ia melihat senyum Suho. Sama-sama menenangkan.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Luhan, langkahnya ia buat sepelan mungkin. Ia mengambil posisi di samping Luhan.

Luhan berbalik menatapnya, ia tampak terkejut.

"Hai Luhan." Sapa Kris.

Luhan mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya, sebelum membalas sapaan Kris.

"Oh hai, Kris." Balasnya.

Kris terdiam. Sudah berminggu-minggu Luhan tinggal di rumahnya tapi ia tak pernah mendapatkan waktu yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan maafnya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu." Ujarnya pelan.

"Hmm tak apa Kris." Balasnya tanpa menatap wajah Kris.

Hening, mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Luhan sedang menetralkan jantungnya yang berpacu, sedangkan Kris hanya menatap lurus kedepan dan sesekali melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Luhan?" Panggilnya.

"Hmm..?" Luhan menjawab, lagi-lagi tak menatap wajah Kris.

"Boleh aku menyentuhnya?" Tanya Kris ragu sambil melrik ke arah perut Luhan.

Luhan berbalik, ia tersenyum senang. "Tentu saja boleh, Kris." Ujarnya. Rasa canggung yang ia rasa mendadak menguap.

Luhan menuntun tangan Kris ke perutnya, menggerakkannya memutar dengan lembut. Tangannya masih menempel di tangan Kris.

Luhan memejamkan matanya menikmati sentuhan Kris pada perutnya. Ia bahagia.

"Kau bahagia sekarang, baby?" Tanya Luhan pada sang bayi. Luhan tau bayinya juga pasti sedang bahagia sekarang, ia merasakan pergerakan sang bayi.

"Kau merasakanya, Kris?" Tanya Luhan antusias, menatap mata Kris dengan binar bahagia.

"Dia benar-benar ada, Lu. Dia bergerak." Balas Kris tak kalah antusias. Ia serasa ingin menitikan air matanya karena bahagia.

Kris mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh Luhan agar lebih leluasa.

"Bayiku, anakku." Bisik Kris.

Luhan menghentikan pergerakan tangannya, ia menarik tangan Kris dari perutnya.

"Ini bayiku Kris. Anakku." Ucapnya.

"Tapi aku ayahnya, Lu. Meski hanya kecelakaan tapi aku tetap ayahnya."

Luhan mengatur nafasnya yang sempat memburu. "Tapi kau punya Suho, kau tak mungkin punya anak dari orang lain Kris. Anggap saja hal itu tak pernah terjadi di antara Kita." Jelas Luhan.

Kris membawa tangan Luhan dalam genggamannya. "Bayi ini nanti butuh sosok ayah, Luhan. Kau tak boleh egois."

Luhan menatap Kris nyalang. "Justru karena itu, anak ini pasti akan tersakiti jika tahu bahwa ayahnya adalah suami orang lain. Kau harus mengerti itu, Kris."

Kris menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku menemanimu merawatnya." Ucapnya, ia memeluk pinggang Luhan dengan satu tangan yang menggengam jemari namja cantik itu.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia baru sadar akan jaraknya dengan Kris yang terlalu intim. Bagaimana jika Suho melihatnya.

"Kris, menjauhlah sedikit." Pintanya.

Kris bergeming, ia tak menghiraukan permintaan Luhan. Ia malah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan dengan kedua lengannya yang melingkari pinggang Luhan. Ia tak mengerti mengapa memeluk Luhan bisa senyaman ini, rasanya sama seperti ia memeluk Suho. Apakah berhubungan dengan bayinya? Entah, Ia tak tau dan tak ingin mencari taunya. Ia cukup tau bahwa memeluk Luhan terasa nyaman, dan tak ingin melewatkan rasa nyamannya.

Luhan diam. Jantungnya tak tenang, ia teringat Suho tapi ia juga tak mampu memungkiri rasa hangat pelukan Kris. Ia tak ingin tapi ia suka, ia ingin berontak tapi ia tak mampu. Akhirnya ia memilih diam, dan memejamkan matanya.

_"Umma tau kau menyukainya, baby. Umma juga merasakannya."_ Batinnya.

.

.

.

TBC

–

**Maaf ceritanya ngebut. Aku mau bikin jadi two-shot saja soalnya.**

**jangan segan-segan buat ngasih komentar, baik itu baik atau buruk saya tak masalah. Kalau merasa ada yang aneh pada fic ini tolong disampaikan biar aku bisa perbaiki.**

**Dan terakhir, apakah **_**feel-**_**nya dapet? Saya sebenarnya malu masukin ini dalam genre hurt, takutnya feelnya gak dapet.**

**Maaf kalau ada typo, saya editnya cuma satu kali soalnya. Terimakasih buat yang udah menyempatkan diri buat baca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**FF REQUEST**

_Fic request dari __**Koukei Harumi, **__dia yang nentuin Cast-nya, dia yang buat plot-nya tapi sudah ku ubah beberapa. Jadi katakanlah ini gabungan ide-ku dan Koukei Harumi._

.

**Tittle**: SHARE

**Cast**: Kris, Suho, Luhan.

**Warn**: YAOI, M-PREG. Crack Pair

_._

_Menjadi jahat tak membuatku bahagia. Dia bersamaku tapi rasa takut itu tetap ada, aku benci seperti ini__–__Suho_

_Apa benar itu cinta? Tapi aku yakin aku mencintai istriku__–__Kris_

_Kenapa aku yang terlihat sebagai tersangka? Mungkin aku juga salah tapi bolehkah kusebut diriku korban?__–__Luhan_

.

.

Luhan diam. Jantungnya tak tenang, ia teringat Suho tapi ia juga tak mampu memungkiri rasa hangat pelukan Kris. Ia tak ingin tapi ia suka, ia ingin berontak tapi ia tak mampu. Akhirnya ia memilih diam, dan memejamkan matanya.

_'Umma tau kau menyukainya, baby. Umma juga merasakannya.' _Batinnya.

Luhan tak mampu menolak kehangatan pelukan Kris. Ia kini terdiam, membiarkan Kris memeluknya. Ia serasa ingin menangis. Hatinya berkecamuk, menolak tindakan Kris padanya tapi bagian lain dari hatinya merasa hangat.

"Aku tak tau kalau memelukmu bisa senyaman ini, Lu." Gumam Kris pelan, masih tak merubah posisinya.

Suara Kris menginterupsi perang batin Luhan. "Pertama kali kau memelukku saat kau mabuk berat dan melakan 'itu' padaku. Jadi kau tak mungkin mengingatnya." Balasnya.

Kris melepas pelukannya, perkataan Luhan seperti sindiran baginya. "Maafkan aku, Luhan."

"Sudahlah, Kris. Aku tak apa, kita sudah bersahabat lama dan aku tak bisa marah padamu."

Luhan menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lagi pula aku bahagia dengan kehadirannya. Aku tak pernah menganggapnya beban, karena kelak dia juga yang akan menemaniku. Aku akan menghabiskan hidupku bersamanya, hanya aku dan anakku." Gumamnya dengan tangan yang memegangi perutnya.

"Jangan lupakan bahwa dia punya seorang ayah." Ujar Kris.

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa kau punya istri."

"Kumohon mengertilah, Luhan. Aku ayahnya dan kau tak bisa menghapuskan fakta itu. Aku juga ingin merawat dan melihatnya tumbuh. Aku juga punya hak untuk itu, dia juga anakku."

"Aku juga memohon padamu, berhenti menggunakan kata 'Anakku' pada anakku. Dia milikku, kau punya Suho dan ia pasti akan sakit jika mendengarmu memanggil anakku dengan panggilan 'anakku' juga."

Luhan, mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "Aku menyayangi Suho, bagaimanapun dia pasti merasa sakit karena kejadian itu. Tapi dia malah memperlakukanku seperti keluarganya sendiri. Aku tak ingin membalas kebaikannya dengan menambah rasa sakitnya. Dan aku yakin kau juga tak ingin Suho terluka, kan?!" Lanjutnya.

Kris terdiam. Benar kata Luhan, ia tak boleh menambahkan luka di hati Suho. Tapi haruskah ia menyangkal fakta bahwa anak di perut Luhan juga anaknya? Haruskah ia melakukan itu saat nalurinya sebagai seorang ayah meyuruhnya untuk melindungi anak, dan juga ibu dari anaknya? Tapi bagaimana dengan Suho, ia juga sangat mencintai Suho.

Kris menghela nafas berat, semua terasa semakin rumit. Tak bisakah ia memiliki semuanya tanpa mengorbankan salah satunya, termasuk dirinya sendiri?

"Aku hanya ingin menebus rasa bersalahku." Bisiknya.

Luhan menggenggam tangan Kris. "Kau tak perlu melakukannya, yang perlu kau lakukan hanya menjaga Suho agar tak terluka. Dia prioritas utamamu karena dia istrimu dan aku sahabatmu akan selalu mendukungmu."

Kris balas menggenggam tangan Luhan, ia berbalik menatap Luhan penuh kasih.

"Terimakasih Luhan."

.

Suho heran pada Kris dan Luhan, mereka tampak lebih akrab setelah ditinggal berdua seharian. Perkembangan yang bagus sebenarnya tapi seiring berjalannya waktu rasa takut mulai tumbuh di hati Suho. Rasa takut jika Kris meninggalkannya demi anaknya bersama Luhan.

Suho tau bahwa Luhan juga tanggung jawab Kris karena Luhan sedang mengandung anak Kris sekarang, jadi seharusnya perkembangan mereka itu adalah kabar bahagia. Dalam hatinya Suho juga merasa bahagia, sangat bahagia tapi rasa cemburu dan takut lebih mendominasi. Ia bisa saja memaksa Kris 'lagi' untuk menikahi Luhan, tapi ia sedang belajar menjadi jahat. Jika kemarin ia menyuruh Kris menikahi Luhan, sekarang tidak lagi, ia mencoba mempertahankan Kris untuk dirinya sendiri.

Suho menghela nafas. Ia tau ia salah dengan menjadi jahat. Tapi ia harus bagaimana jika ia dihantui ketakutan, rasa takut kehilangan Kris. Ia takut Kris meninggalkannya. Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal dan ia hanya mempunyai Kris.

Ia semakin takut, Kris bahkan pulang kerja lebih awal setiap harinya. Ia lebih banyak tersenyum pada Luhan, dan juga ia mulai perhatian pada namja cantik itu. Meski perhatian Kris pada dirinya lebih besar, meski Kris lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk dirinya dari pada Luhan, meski sebenarnya ia juga merasa senang karena hubungan Kris dan Luhan membaik tapi rasa tak suka juga tetap ada jika melihat hal itu.

Suho tak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Hatinya seperti tertutup kabut, menyembunyikan rasa sayangnya pada Luhan.

Suho tak lagi memperhatikan Luhan seperti dulu, ia tak lagi memberikan ceramah panjang lebar pada Luhan, tak lagi mengajak Luhan memeriksakan kandungannya. Ia juga seperti menghindari Luhan dan lebih sering meninggalkannya sendiri saat Kris bekerja.

Dan Suho tau, dia sudah jahat.

.

"Kris~" Panggil Suho manja. Mereka sedang berbaring di kasur mereka sambil berbagi kehangatan melalui pelukan.

"Hmm." Gumam Kris. Ia mengelus rambut Suho lembut.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pada Luhan? Kemarin-kemarin kau tak terlalu banyak bicara padanya." Keluh Suho.

Kris tersenyum, Suho cemburu sepertinya. "Dia masih sahabatku juga, kan. Apalagi ia seperti ini karenaku, itu sebagai pertanggung jawabanku dan permintaan maaf. Kau tak usah cemburu, yeobo~" Jelas Kris. Sedikit menggoda sang istri dengan panggilan yeobo.

Suho hanya bergumam kecil menanggapinya. Jawaban Kris sesuai dengan perkiraannya sebelumnya. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Kris akan menjawab seperti itu, tapi ia tetap bertanya karena ia berharap mendapat jawaban lain.

_'Suho bodoh.' _Gerutunya dalam hati karena pemikirannya sendiri. Kenapa ia harus mengharap jawaban lain, itu sudah jawaban memuaskan, pikirnya.

Meski ia berpikir begitu rasa ragu masih tetap bersarang di hatinya. Ia tak tau apakah ini hanya imajinasinya atau bukan tapi ia melihat mata berbinar Kris saat menatap Luhan, ekspresi khawatir berlebihan serta senyum terlalu manis untuk Luhan.

Dan Suho berharap itu hanya imajinasinya saja.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Gumam Suho, sebelum jatuh tertidur.

.

"Luhan, kakimu tampak bengkak. Apa itu tak apa?" Tanya Kris khawatir.

Mereka bertiga, Kris Suho dan Luhan sedang bersantai setelah makan malam. Kris duduk berdampingan dengan Suho, sedangkan Luhan duduk di single sofa.

Suho menahan nafasnya sesak karena mendengar pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari Kris. Ia melirik kaki Luhan, memang tampak membengkak. Kaki Luhan memang sedikit membengkak sejak bulan ke tujuh kehamilannya. Kalau Suho tak salah ingat kehamilan Luhan sudah delapan bulan lebih. Dan Suho akui kaki Luhan memang tampak membengkak. Terakhir ia menemani Luhan memeriksakan kandungannya sekitar satu bulan lalu, kata dokter itu tak apa tapi bengkaknya sekarang tampak parah.

"Tak apa, kata dokter dulu hal seperti ini memang biasa terjadi." Jawab Luhan, membuyarkan lamunan Suho.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kris memastikan.

Suho menarik lengan Kris untuk melingkari pinggangnya. "Iya, terkahir aku menemaninya kata dokter itu tak apa. Ia hanya perlu menjaga asupan makanannya saja." Suho menjawab pertanyaan Kris, karena tak tahan melihat perhatian Kris pada Luhan.

Suho sendiri juga khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan, tapi melihat perhatian Kris membuatnya mengabaikan rasa khawatirnya.

.

Luhan bisa merasakan perubahan sikap Suho terhadapnya dan ia sadar ini karena perhatian Kris padanya. Ia semakin merasa bersalah kepada Suho. Jujur ia merindukan perhatian Suho padanya, bagaimanapun juga ia sudah terlanjur menyayangi Suho layaknya adik sendiri.

Suho yang menghindarinya sungguh menjadi beban tersendiri baginya. Perhatian Kris padanya juga membuatnya harus berusaha ekstra menahan debaran di dadanya. Ia jadi serba salah.

Ia tau Suho terluka, tapi disini dia juga terluka. Ini terlalu berat untuknya.

"Kris, aku ingin kembali ke tempatku dulu." Ujar Luhan pada Kris.

Ini akhir pekan dan Kris tak bekerja, Suho sendiri sedang ke rumah salah satu temannya, jadi mereka hanya berdua.

"Kenapa?"

"Mm tidak, ah– aku hanya merindukan tempat itu." Jawabnya beralasan. Ia memang berniat meninggalkan tempat ini karena Suho yang menghindarinya. Ia tak ingin Suho terbebani dengan kehadirannya.

"Kau boleh meninggalkan rumah ini setelah bayimu lahir. Kau tak ingat, usia kandunganmu sudah delapan bulan lebih, bahkan hampir memasuki sembilan bulan. Disana kau hanya sendiri, tak ada yang merawatmu." Tolak Kris.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Aku tak apa, Kris. Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri. Boleh kan?"

"Ti-dak." Tolak Kris lagi.

"Kalau begitu berhenti memberikan perhatian padaku. Kau bisa kan?" Pinta Luhan.

Kris memandang Luhan aneh. "Kenapa kau meminta hal seperti itu?"

"Aku mencintaimu, kumohon jangan memberikan harapan sekecil apapun padaku." Aku Luhan pada akhirnya. Ia tak mungkin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi karena perubahan sikap Suho padanya. Hanya kalimat itu yang terlintas di otaknya dan bibirnya terlalu cepat tanggap hingga kata itu mengalun bebas dari bibirnya. Ia jadi terkejut sendiri, tapi juga ada perasaan lega setelah mengungkapkannya.

Kris terkejut, "Kau sungguh-sungguh Luhan?"

"Apa aku pernah membohongimu? Apa aku tampak sedang bercanda sekarang?" Jawab Luhan. Sudah terlanjur, ia tak boleh mengelak.

"Maaf aku tak pernah menyadarinya." Sesal Kris.

Luhan tertawa kecil. "Jangan menganggapnya terlalu serius, aku merasakannya sudah lama dan aku sudah terbiasa."

Setelah berucap seperti itu, Luhan memegangi kepalanya dan mengaduh kecil. Kepalanya memang sering sakit akhir-akhir ini.

Kris mendekat, "Kau kenapa Lu?" Tanyaya khawatir.

Luhan tak merespon, kepalanya pening dan pengelihatannya kabur.

"Lu, Luhan. Kau dengar aku? Kau kenapa, Lu?" Tanya Kris lagi, ia sudah berlutut dan memegang kedua pundak Luhan.

Luhan tak tau ada apa dengan dirinya, rasa pening di kepalanya seperti menjalar. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, urat-urat tubuhnya seperti tertarik, dan sedetik kemudian ia tak tau lagi apa yang terjadi.

Kris semakin panik melihat Luhan yang sudah terpejam, dengan tubuhnya yang kejang-kejang.

.

"Suho, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali berkunjung kesini?" Tanya pria bermata bulat kepada pria berkulit sangat putih di sampingnya, Suho.

"Kau tak suka?"

"Aku justru sangat senang, aku hanya khawatir apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris dan Luhan?" Tanya Kyungsoo, pria bermata bulat itu takut-takut.

Kyungsoo mendengar helaan nafas Suho. Ia tau Suho sedang kalut.

"Aku jahat, Kyungsoo." Lirih Suho.

Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Suho. "Siapa yang berkata seperti itu, hm? Kau orang paling baik yang kukenal."

Suho menggeleng. "Aku jahat pada Luhan hyung. Aku jahat pada Kris. Aku jahat pada anak mereka."

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, ia memberikan waktu pada Suho untuk bercerita.

"Aku takut, Kyungsoo. Rasa takut membuatku jadi jahat. Aku takut Kris meninggalkanku demi anaknya, aku sangat mencintainya."

Kyungsoo melihat air mata yang mengalir dari mata Suho. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau membenci Luhan?"

"Aku tidak membenci Luhan hyung, aku juga menyayanginya. Aku hanya benci diriku yang jahat, Kyungsoo. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Kyungsoo memeluk Suho, mengusap lembut punggung sahabatnya. Ia juga prihatin pada Suho tapi ia tak bisa menyalahkan Kris, atau Luhan. Kalau Kyungsoo boleh berpendapat maka Suho dan Kris yang salah dan Luhan hanyalah korban. Suho salah karena terlalu baik, membiarkan suaminya ke bar dan mengonsumsi alcohol hingga mabuk berat dan menghamili Luhan, Kris salah karena menyalahgunakan kebaikan dan kepercayaan istrinya dan Luhan tak mungkin mampu melawan tenaga Kris hingga terjadilah.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Suho menghapus air matanya begitu mendengar nada dering ponselnya berbunyi. Ia merogoh dan mengambil ponsel di celananya.

_Kris_

Suho mengatur nafasnya melihat nama Kris terpampang di benda persegi itu, setidaknya sampai suaranya sedikit normal. Setelahnya ia menekan tombol hijau.

"Ha—"

"Suho, cepat ke rumah sakit xxx Luhan pingsan dan kejang-kejang, ia sudah di tangani oleh dokter sekarang." Kris memotong perkataan Suho, ia bicara tersengal-sengal seperti habis berlari.

"ah— n-ne." Suho menjawab tergagap, memutus panggilan itu sepihak. Ia terlalu terkejut.

Suho sudah bilang, ia tak membenci Luhan, ia menyayanginya. Jelas saja jika ia khawatir mendengar kabar itu.

"Ada apa?"

Suho berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo, wajahnya pucat. "Aku harus pergi, Luhan hyung pingsan dan ia sedang di rumah sakit." Ucapnya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan rumah itu.

.

Suho berjalan tergesa menuju ICU, saat dalam perjalanan ia mendapat pesan dari Kris bahwa Luhan sudah dirawat di ICU. Setibanya di ruangan itu, ia melihat Kris duduk dengan kepala tertekuk di kursi depan ruangan. Ia berjalan mendekati Kris, menggenggam tangannya. Ia tak ingin bertanya apa-apa, Luhan dirawat di ICU berarti kondisinya sedang gawat.

Tak ada yang berniat mengeluarkan suara, mereka berada dalam keheningan hingga seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan itu. Mengabarkan bahwa Luhan mengalami gagal ginjal akut, bayinya harus segera dikeluarkan karena berbahaya bagi sang ibu, tapi jika bayinya di keluarkan itu juga berbahaya bagi sang bayi.

"Selamatkan ibunya." Ujar Kris cepat.

"Selamatkan anaknya." Sela Suho.

Sang dokter masih terdiam, menunggu kesepakatan dari dua orang itu. Kris sendiri memandang Suho tak percaya.

"Selamatkan anaknya, dokter. Tolong." Ulang Suho, ia tak memperdulikan tatapan Kris padanya.

Dokter sudah kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kris masih betah menatap istrinya nyalang.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya dingin.

Suho berbalik menatap Kris. "Semua ibu pasti memilih menyelamatkan anaknya dari pada dirinya sendiri. Aku yakin Luhan hyung pasti setuju dengan keputusanku."

Rahang Kris mengeras, ia tak ingin membalas perkataan Suho karena ia yakin jika ia membuka mulutnya sekarang maka yang keluar adalah bentakan dan ia tak ingin membentak istrinya.

"Ia mempertahankannya selama berbulan-bulan, aku yakin ini yang Luhan hyung inginkan."

"Tapi bukan ini yang aku inginkan, aku mengenalnya sudah bertahun-tahun dan apa aku harus merelakannya demi sesuatu yang diperutnya itu?" Balas Kris sedikit berteriak.

"Itu anakmu, Kr—"

"Aku tau, dan Luhan seperti ini karenaku. Aku tak mau ia mati karenaku." Potong Kris. Suaranya bergetar.

Suho lagi-lagi melihat Kris menangis. Bedanya kali ini karena Luhan.

"K–kau mencintainya? Kau tak mencintaiku?" Tanya Suho tergagap. Ia tau sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk cemburu, tapi ia terlalu takut.

Kris berbalik menatap Suho dengan air mata yang masih menggenang.

"Ya, karena dia sahabatku. dan Aku mencintamu karena kau istriku. Cinta yang berbeda, Suho." Kris menjawab penuh penekanan, sedikit menggeram. Tak menatap wajah Suho sama sekali. Ia heran kenapa Suho bertanya kekanakan di saat yang tak tepat seperti ini. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, pertanyaan Suho memperburuk suasana hatinya.

"Kau mencintainya, Kris." Suho sudah mulai menangis.

Rahang Kris kembali mengeras, dengan sedikit kasar ia mendorong Suho ke dinding dan menghimpitnya. Mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Suho. Tak ada lumatan atau hisapan, Kris hanya menekan bibirnya pada bibir Suho. Nafasnya memburu karena emosi. Ia sudah sangat khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan dan Suho meragukan perasaannya.

Suho terdiam, nafas Kris yang memburu menerpa wajahnya. Ia tak pernah melihat Kris bertingkah seperti ini. Nama Luhan kembali terlintas di pikirannya, hanya Luhan yang mampu membuat Kris kalut ke tingkat maksimal seperti ini, pikirnya. Ia memejamkan matanya, air mata makin deras mengalir. Sesaat kemudian ia merasa bibirnya dilumat dengan lembut oleh Kris. Ia diam tak membalas.

"Aku mencintaimu." Gumam Kris lembut di sela ciumannya.

Suho mendorong dada Kris hingga ciumannya terlepas. Menatap Kris dengan matanya yang basah.

"Tapi kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." Ucapnya.

Kris kembali menghela nafas, ia membawa Suho dalam pelukannya, terasa sangat nyaman. Saat ia memejamkan matanya untuk menikmati kehangatan Suho, ia teringat saat ia memeluk Luhan. Apakah benar ia juga mencintai Luhan? Ia tak tau, tapi ia sangat yakin bahwa cintanya pada Suho masih sama seperti dulu. Ia masih sangat mencintai Suho.

Kris hanya tak sadar bahwa lambat laun hatinya mulai bercabang.

"Kau terlalu mengkhawatirkannya." Ulang Suho karena Kris tak menjawab. Suaranya bergetar.

Kris melepas pelukannya, memegang pundak Suho dan menatap lurus tepat di mata basah itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Jika kau yang berada di posisi Luhan, aku pasti lebih gila lagi." Gumamanya.

Suho menunduk dan bergumam, "Maaf~"

Kris menuntun Suho untuk duduk setelah menenangkan tangisnya. Mereka menunggu operasi Luhan dalam diam. Karena terlalu lelah, Suho tertidur dengan kepalanya yang berada di bahu Kris.

Sekitar dua jam berlalu, dokter yang menangani Luhan keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Bagaimana keadannya?" Tanya Kris, tak beranjak dari duduknya karena tak ingin membangunkan Suho. Tapi percuma, Suho tetap terbangun karena mendengar suara Kris.

"Bayinya perempuan, ia selamat tapi kondisinya lemah. Ibunya juga selamat tapi gagal ginjal yang dialaminya tak memungkinkan hidupnya bertahan lama. Oleh karena itu ia harus rutin melakukan cuci darah." Jelas dokter.

"Apa aku boleh melihatnya?" Tanya Kris pemuh harap.

Sang dokter mengangguk, ia pun dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu.

Dokter itu akan segera beranjak, tapi Suho langsung berdiri menghalanginya.

"Kenapa dia bisa seperti itu dokter? Selama ini kondisinya selalu baik, hanya kakinya yang membengkak."

"Ia mengalami keracunan hamilan yang menyebabkan terjadinya gagal ginjal. Penyebabnya bisa jadi karena kondisi mentalnya. Entah itu kecemasan berlebihan ataukah sesuatu yang membebani pikirannya. Kaki membengkak itu salah satu gejalanya." Jelas dokter.

Suho menerawang, apakah ini karena dirinya ataukah karena Kris. Ia merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia lebih memperhatikan Luhan dan menghiraukan rasa takutnya. Ia baru sadar beratnya beban yang harus Luhan tanggung, hamil tanpa suami, terlebih yang menghamilinya adalah sahabatnya sendiri yang sudah beristri. Belum lagi hinaan yang ditujukan padanya, tapi Luhan masih mampu tersenyum setiap harinya. Dan bukannya membantu Luhan menjalaninya seperti jajinya pada awal, ia malah menambah beban Luhan. Ia merasa benar-benar jahat.

"Apa dia tak bisa disembuhkan?" Tanyanya.

Sang dokter menghela nafas, "Bisa jika dia mendapat donor ginjal yang cocok."

"Periksa ginjalku."

.

Kris duduk di samping kasur Luhan, menatap sedih wajah Luhan yang tampak sangat pucat. Tak sadar air matanya kembali terjatuh, ia sungguh tak sanggup melihat Luhan seperti ini. Ia ingin melihat Luhan tersenyum, bukannya terpejam dengan wajah yang sarat akan rasa sakit seperti ini.

Kris hanya memandang Luhan, tak berani menyentuhnya. Seakan kulit Luhan akan pecah jika bersentuhan dengan kulitnya. Ia sangat ingin merengkuh tubuh ringkih itu dalam pelukannya tapi ia juga tak ingin menyakitinya. Luhan terbaring lemah begini karena dirinya dan kebodohannya, ia tak ingin menyakitinya lebih.

Ia baru kembali ke rumah saat tengah malam, ia sebenarnya ingin menjaga Luhan sampai besok, atau besoknya lagi, bahkan sampai Luhan sadar. Meski waktu berkunjung hanya sampai jam sembilan tapi asal dia sudah berada di sekitar ruangan Luhan itu sudah termasuk menjaganya. Tapi ia teringat Suho, istrinya.

Suho belum tidur saat Kris pulang, ia menonton. Menatap tv dengan pandangan datar lebih tepatnya. Kris terlalu banyak pikiran jadi ia tak bertanya.

Malam itu tak seperti biasanya. Malam yang biasa mereka isi dengan berbagi kehangatan dan saling melontarkan kata cinta itu, kini menajadi malam yang sunyi. Sunyi yang mencekam. Sibuk dengan rasa bersalah mereka masing-masing.

Esoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Kris sudah bersiap untuk menjenguk Luhan. Suho berkata ia akan menyusul nanti.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit ia dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa Luhan baru saja sadar. Ia memasuki kamar Luhan dengan senyum yang sangat lebar di bibirnya, Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, mencoba tersenyum kecil karena kondisinya memang masih sangat lemah.

"Hai Lu." Sapanya.

Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Mana anakku, Kris? Aku ingin melihatnya." Tanyanya berbisik.

Kris termenung sejenak, dadanya berdetak aneh mendengar Luhan berkata 'anakku' yang seharusnya 'anak kita'. Tapi ia tak ingin menentangnya, Luhan sedang sakit.

Kris belum menjenguk anaknya dan Luhan hari ini. Ia hanya sempat melihatnya sebentar di ruang incubator semalam sebelum pulang.

"Ia di ruangan lain. Ia perempuan, sangat cantik dan mungil sepertimu. Ia sangat mirip denganmu, Lu." Jawabnya.

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir pucat Luhan, air matanya mengalir karena bahagianya. Ia bahagia, tak peduli kondisinya sekarang asal anaknya selamat itu sudah sangat cukup.

Kris menghapus air mata Luhan, "Sssttt.. jangan menangis. Jika kau ingin melihat anak kita, kau harus segera sembuh."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia terlalu lemah menanggapi kata 'anak kita' yang meluncur dari bibir Kris. Kris sendiri tampak tak menyadari ucapannya.

"Mana Suho, Kris?" Tanyanya.

"Dia akan segera menyusul." Jawab Kris.

_Klek._

Pintu terbuka, Suho masuk dengan rangkaian bunga di tangannya. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan dan Kris. Berjalan masuk lalu menyimpan bunga itu di meja dekat kasur Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Luhan hyung?" Tanyanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

Luhan sedikit gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Suho kembali menampakkan perhatiannya, meski itu hanya sekedar formalitas tapi ia sudah bahagia, dan juga gugup. Apakah Suho masih marah padanya ataukah tidak.

Suho berbalik menatap Kris. "Kris, bisakah kau belikan aku air dan beberapa makanan? Aku belum sarapan." Pintanya pada sang suami, yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah alasan. Ia ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Luhan.

Kris mengangguk dan langsung beranjak, perutnya juga belum di isi jadi sekalian saja.

Suho mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang diduduki Kris tadi. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum membuka mulut.

"Luhan hyung."

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

**Maaf, tidak jadi END di chap dua, mungkin chap tiga. Maafkan updatenya yang lama. Maaf kalau ada kesalahan tentang **_**Ginjal. **_**Maaf aku potongnya di situ, aku udah usahain biar TBC-nya gak gantung tapi jadinya tetep begitu. Next chap mungkin update-nya lama lagi. Aku mau nuntasin last chap salah satu FF-ku yang terabaikan karena ngetik ini.**

**Big Thanks: **

Reeeee; Yulika19343382; rin; rizkyeonhae; jameela; SHyoon88; Y; askasufa; Hello K; lee minji elf; lulu deer; chuapExo31; adorable fangirl; ameera; chencen; RyuMin HyeHye; Ruiki Kaera; yongchan; KrisHo WonKyu; YeHyuk EunHae; Rha0108; tehehe; asdindas; krisho exotic; Krisho Exotic; mitchihyun; DEPO LDH; ByunnaPark; nonono; Baby Magnae; Manchungi98; ekasudaryadi; Shinji eunkyoBlackDragon; Uchiha Tachi'4'Sora; Koukei Harumi; upit; Ryeolu; chochoberry; ohristi95; Krisho shipper; 1994sekai; Myunnie; Augesteca; ockta1810; loliloli:

**Maaf aku tak bisa balas satu-satu, karena terlalu bahagia aku jadi tak tau harus berkata apa. Tapi aku baca semua kok, aku baca sekali sehari buat penambah semangat. Beneran loh, aku bacanya review kalian tiap hari sebelum ngetik. Aku ngetik tiap hari, sambung sambung.**

**Aku gak nyangka responnya sebaik ini. Gak nyangka juga ff ini berhasil bikin readers-nya galau. Terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat yang sudah review, follow, fav. Aku bahagia. Dan jangan sungkan buat ngasih saran atau kritikan dan sejenisnya, ok. Aku terima semua. Kalau ada pertanyaan juga akan aku jawab. Tapi soal ending jadinya siapa itu rahasia, dan itu hanya aku dan Koukei Harumi yang tau.**

**Semoga feelnya kerasa ya, ByeBye **

—


	3. Chapter 3

**FF REQUEST**

_Fic request dari __**Koukei**__**Harumi**__, dia yang nentuin Cast-nya, dia yang buat plot-nya tapi sudah ku ubah beberapa._

.

**Tittle**: SHARE

**Cast**: Kris, Suho, Luhan.

**Warn**: YAOI, M-PREG. Crack Pair

.

**Di chap 2 kemarin ada sedikit yang aku ubah, jadi belum ada yang donorin ginjal buat Luhan. Jadi di chap ini aku ulang dari bagian Kris datang jenguk Luhan, biar gak susah nengok chap kemarin.**

.

.

_Berkorban dan memberi, kehilangan dan menerima, penyesalan dan kehidupan baru_.

_Suho: Menjadi jahat tak membuatku bahagia, dia bersamaku tapi rasa takut itu tetap ada. _

_Kris: Apakah benar itu cinta yang berbeda? Kenapa terasa sama?_

_Luhan: Kenapa aku yang terlihat sebagai pihak yang paling bersalah? Disini aku juga tersakiti._

.

.

.

Esoknya, pagi-pagi sekali Kris sudah bersiap untuk menjenguk Luhan. Suho berkata ia akan menyusul nanti.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit ia dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa Luhan baru saja sadar. Ia memasuki kamar Luhan dengan senyum yang sangat lebar di bibirnya, Luhan menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu, mencoba tersenyum kecil karena kondisinya memang masih sangat lemah.

"Hai Lu." Sapanya.

Luhan mengangguk lemah. "Mana anakku, Kris? Aku ingin melihatnya." Tanyanya berbisik.

Kris termenung sejenak, dadanya berdetak aneh mendengar Luhan berkata 'anakku' yang seharusnya 'anak kita'. Tapi ia tak ingin menentangnya, Luhan sedang sakit.

Kris belum menjenguk anaknya dan Luhan hari ini. Ia hanya sempat melihatnya sebentar di ruang incubator semalam sebelum pulang.

"Ia di ruangan lain. Ia perempuan, sangat cantik dan mungil sepertimu. Ia sangat mirip denganmu, Lu." Jawabnya.

Senyum kecil tersungging di bibir pucat Luhan, air matanya mengalir karena bahagianya. Ia bahagia, tak peduli kondisinya sekarang asal anaknya selamat itu sudah sangat cukup.

Kris menghapus air mata Luhan, "Sssttt.. jangan menangis. Jika kau ingin melihat anak kita, kau harus segera sembuh."

Luhan mengangguk. Ia terlalu lemah menanggapi kata 'anak kita' yang meluncur dari bibir Kris. Kris sendiri tampak tak menyadari ucapannya.

"Mana Suho, Kris?" Tanyanya.

"Dia akan segera menyusul." Jawab Kris.

_Klek_

Pintu terbuka, Suho masuk dengan rangkaian bunga di tangannya. Ia tersenyum pada Luhan dan Kris. Berjalan masuk lalu menyimpan bunga itu di meja dekat kasur Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Luhan hyung?" Tanyanya dengan menyunggingkan senyum tulus.

Luhan sedikit gugup. Ini pertama kalinya Suho kembali menampakkan perhatiannya, meski itu hanya sekedar formalitas tapi ia sudah bahagia, dan juga gugup. Apakah Suho masih marah padanya ataukah tidak.

Suho berbalik menatap Kris. "Kris, bisakah kau belikan aku air dan beberapa makanan? Aku belum sarapan." Pintanya pada sang suami, yang sebenarnya hanya sebuah alasan. Ia ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Luhan.

Kris mengangguk dan langsung beranjak, perutnya juga belum di isi jadi sekalian saja.

Suho mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi yang diduduki Kris tadi. Menghela nafas pelan sebelum membuka mulut.

"Luhan hyung." Panggilnya.

Luhan mencoba tenang. "Hm?"

Suho memegang jemari Luhan dengan lembut, memberikan senyum tulus pada namja cantik didepannya. "Cepatlah sembuh."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Terimakasih, Suho." Ucapnya, dan balas tersenyum.

"Aku menyayangimu Luhan hyung. Aku minta maaf atas sikapku padamu, aku merasa sangat jahat." Lirih Suho.

"Aku tak apa, Suho. Sungguh. Aku juga merasa sangat bersalah padamu, aku tau kehadiranku membuatmu merasa posisimu di hati Kris terancam. Kris sangat mencintaimu jadi kau tak perlu takut." Luhan menjawab dengan sedikit berbisik, kondisinya masih lemah.

Suho memandang Luhan dalam. "Luhan hyung~" Lirihnya lagi.

"Aku menyayangimu, Suho." Jawabnya, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya yang pucat.

Suho tak mampu menahan tangisnya. Ia bahagia karena Luhan memaafkannya, tapi ia juga sedih melihat keadaan Luhan. Ingatannya tentang percakapannya dengan dokter yang menagani Luhan terlintas di kepalanya. Keracunan kehamilan bisa disebabkan karena kekhawatiran dan kecemasan berlebih. Ia yakin penyebab kekhawatiran Luhan adalah Kris dan dirinya, melihat bagaiman Luhan yang mampu menebak perasaannya.

Luhan hyung-nya tampak begitu lemah, dan rasa bersalah makin menghantuinya.

"Tidurlah Luhan hyung. Aku akan menemanimu." Ucapnya.

Luhan mengangguk pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Terasa ringan karena kelegaan di hatinya. Ia lega Suho sudah kembali seperti biasa, ia sangat lega. Bayangan masa depan sudah terlintas di benaknya. Harinya yang akan ditemani dengan tangis dan tawa dari anaknya serta kehadiran Suho dan Kris yang menyayanginya.

Tapi tak ada yang tau tentang apa yang akan terjadi esok.

.

Kris menyusuri koridor rumah sakit, di tangannya sudah ada kantung plastik berisi buah-buahan untuk Suho dan juga Luhan. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kamar Luhan, agar bisa segera mengunjungi anaknya. Saat dalam perjalanan ia melihat seorang ayah yang sedang menggendong putrinya, ia jadi teringat pada anaknya. Anaknya bahkan belum di beri nama, tapi soal nama ia akan menanyakannya pada Luhan setelah ia sembuh nanti.

Saat hendak membuka pintu kamar Luhan, seseorang memanggilnya.

"Tuan Wu?"

Kris berbalik, "Ya? Ada apa dokter?" Tanyanya pada dokter yang menangani Luhan dan anaknya.

"Saya ingin menyampaikan bahwa anak anda mengalami masalah pada organ pernafasannya dan harus segera dilakukan operasi tapi sebelum itu anda harus mengurus administrasnya terlebih dahulu."

Kris merasa kembali ke saat Luhan di operasi. Di pikirannya kini hanya bagaimana dengan anaknya, bagaimana dengan Luhan nantinya. Luhan bahkan belum sembuh, hidupnya belum tentu lama dan ia kembali mendapatkan berita ini. Anaknya yang bahkan belum ia sentuh harus berjuang untuk hidup di dalam ruang operasi.

"Tuan?"

Kris tersadar. "Lakukanlah dokter, lakukan apa saja agar anakku selamat."

Dokter itu mengangguk dan langsung beranjak menuju ruang operasi dengan Kris yang mengikutinya.

Kris berdiri di depan pintu ruang operasi, dadanya terasa penuh, tubuhnya terasa lemas membayangkan anaknya dan Luhan di dalam sana.

Ia lalu kembali ke ruangan Luhan. Menarik nafas berkali-kali sebelum membuka pintu, berdoa agar air matanya tak kembali jatuh nantinya.

Pintu terbuka, hal pertama yang ia dapati adalah wajah damai Luhan dengan mata terpejam. Dadanya berdesir hangat, sedikit kelegaan terasa di antara banyaknya kecemasan dan ketakutan dalam hatinya.

Kris melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu, dan ia baru sadar bahwa Suho berada di samping kasur Luhan. Ia menyimpan buah-buahan yang di belinya tadi di dekat bunga yang Suho bawa. Menatap Suho dengan wajah kalut, ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Luhan dan ingatannya kembali pada anaknya yang sedang di operasi.

"Peluk aku Suho." Pintanya, suaranya sangat pelan nyaris berbisik.

Suho tak mengerti apa yang terjadi, ia tak tau kenapa wajah Kris kembali terlihat kalut tapi ia tak bertanya dan hanya melakukan permintaan suaminya. Ia berdiri dan memeluk pria tinggi itu.

Kris balas memeluk Suho erat, mencari kehangatan, kehangatan yang biasanya mampu membuatnya tenang. Ia terus mencari tapi percuma, ia tak mendapat rasa itu.

Kris beralih memandang wajah Luhan yang masih setia memejamkan matanya, bayangan wajah sedih Luhan terlintas di kepalanya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, ia tak ingin melihat wajah itu, ia tak akan sanggup.

Suho meringis dalam pelukan Kris, pelukannya terlampau erat membuatnya susah bernafas. Tapi ia tetap diam.

Cukup lama, Kris akhirnya merenggangkan pelukannya tapi tak melepasnya.

"Anakku. Anakku dioperasi, ada masalah pada organ pernafasannya." Ungkapnya, masih memeluk tubuh kecil itu.

Suho terbelalak, pantas saja Kris tampak sangat khawatir.

"Sshhh tenanglah, Kris. Dia pasti bertahan." Ucapnya, berusaha menenangkan Kris meski jujur ia juga khawatir. Khawatir pada anak itu, khawatir pada Kris dan juga pada Luhan.

.

.

.

Apakah ini karma karena telah membuat sahabatnya menderita? Apakah ini cobaan ataukah hukuman? Ia tak tau. Apakah dosanya begitu banyak hingga ia bahkan tak diberi kesempatan untuk menebus dosa dan mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya. Tak di beri kesempatan untuk melihat anaknya tumbuh, ia bahkan baru bisa menyentuh anaknya setelah tubuh mungil itu sudah tak bernyawa.

Ia tau Tuhan itu adil, orang bersalah harus dihukum dan ia sadar rasa sakit ini adil untuk dirinya yang pendosa. Tapi bagaimana dengan anaknya, apakah hal ini adil untuknya? Kalau iya, di mana letak keadilannya, apa dosa anaknya sehingga dia harus pergi secepat ini. Kalau memang tuhan ingin menghukumnya, kenapa harus anaknya yang di korbankan.

Kris hanya bisa menyentuh permukaan kulit anaknya yang dingin. Air matanya mengalir tak tertahankan. Bibirnya kelu, tenggerokannya seperti terganjal batu, dadanya sesak dan ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah anaknya. Rona wajah Luhan terlihat jelas di wajah anaknya.

Diluar ruangan itu, Suho berdiri di depan pintu. Menatap anak Luhan dan Kris dengan air mata yang tak hentinya mengalir. Ia sedih karena kepergian anak itu, ia sedih melihat kesedihan Kris, ia sedih membayangkan kesedihan Luhan hyung nantinya.

Suho melangkahkah kakinya menuju ruangan Luhan, sebelum masuk ia mempersiapkan dirinya terlebih dahulu. Luhan belum boleh tau soal ini, ia masih lemah.

Dibukanya pintu itu, memasang senyum seperti biasa.

"Hai Luhan hyung, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sapanya.

"Baik, tapi aku merasa kesepian." Jawab Luhan.

"Ada aku dan Kris yang selalu menemanimu kan? Jadi kau tak perlu merasa kesepian, Luhan hyung."

"Ya, tapi aku ingin bertemu anakku, Suho. Aku belum melihat wajahnya."

Suho tersentak, tapi tetap berusaha tenang. "Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuh Luhan hyung."

Luhan mengangguk lesu.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu." Pamit Suho, ia berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan itu. Beralasan karena sebenarnya ia tak mampu menahan air matanya.

Di depan pintu Kris berdiri mematung. Suho langsung saja memeluknya.

"Kris~ Aku tak bisa melihatnya bersedih." Gumamnya, air matanya membasahi baju Kris.

Kris balas memeluk Suho. Ia diam, tak mampu berbicara. Semua masih terasa terlalu cepat baginya.

Suho dan Kris memutuskan untuk menyampaikan hal ini setelah Luhan sembuh.

.

.

.

**From: My lovely wife**

_**Aku mencintaimu, Wu Yi Fan.**_

Kris menatap pesan Suho dengan senyum merekah. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit setelah mengurus sesuatu di kantornya. Tak biasanya Suho mengiriminya pesan seperti ini, tapi biarlah. Mungkin Suho merindukannya. Jujur saja, ia juga merindukan istri tercintanya itu.

Akhir-akhir ini waktu mereka tersita untuk menjaga Luhan. Ia dan Suho memang tetap menghabiskan malamnya bersama, berbagi kehangatan seperti biasa. Menyambut mentari pagi yang bersinar cerah dengan Suho yang masih berada dalam pelukannya. Tapi tetap saja berbeda dengan dulu.

**To: My lovely wife**

_**Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Istriku.**_

Balasnya. Ia menyimpan handphonenya kembali dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalanan. Melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah sakit.

"Selamat tuan, tuan Luhan mendapatkan donor ginjal dari seorang korban kecelakan beberapa saat lalu." Ucap dokter pada Kris yang baru saja memasuki rumah sakit.

"Benarkah? Jadi kapan operasinya dokter?" Tanya Kris antusias.

"Kita harus melakukannya secepatnya jika mendapat persetujuan dari anda."

Kris mengangguk. "Lakukan jika hal itu bisa membuatnya sembuh."

"Kami akan berusaha semampu kami."

Dokter pun berlalu, Kris mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan menghubungi Suho, mencari tau keberadaannya tapi panggilannya di abaikan. Berpikir bahwa Suho mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan ke sini karena siangnya Suho telah mengabarinya bahwa Ia akan menjenguk Kyungsoo yang juga sedang sakit.

Kris memilih mengirimkan pesan singkat, menyampaikan bahwa Luhan mendapatkan donor ginjal. Ia akhirnya memilih untuk menunggu di depan ruang operasi setelah sebelumnya mengurus administrasi.

Operasi sudah berlangsung selama lima belas menit, Kris sudah tak sekhawatir seperti saat operasi pertama Luhan berlangsung. Keyakinannya bahwa Luhan akan sembuh sangat kuat. Setidaknya jika anaknya tak selamat berarti Luhan harus selamat.

Ini sudah hari ke tiga sejak kepergian anaknya, meski merasa tidak adil tapi Kris tetap berusaha kuat. Ia harus kuat untuk Luhan dan Suho.

Kris merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah, serasa tulangnya akan lepas dari sendinya. Akhir-akhir ini ia memang sangat sibuk karena masalah di perusahaannya, ia bersama Suho juga harus menemani Luhan agar tak kesepian. Tak menunggu lama, Kris sudah terlelap dengan kepala bersandar di dinding.

.

.

.

_**Few minutes ago**_

_'Anda tak bisa mendonorkan ginjal anda tuan. Itu berbahaya untuk kesehatan anda.'_

_'Aku mohon dokter, lakukanlah. Aku ingin ia sembuh.'_

_'Tapi kami tak bisa melakukannya tuan. Itu melanggar aturan.'_

_Ia menghela nafas, sekelebat percakapannya bersama dokter beberapa hari lalu terlintas. Ia menepikan mobilnya, mencari kertas dan pulpen. Menulis rangkaian kata dalam dua kertas berbeda. Setelahnya ia menyimpan kertas itu di sakunya._

_Ia lalu mengambil handphone-nya yang tergeletak._

_**'Aku mencintaimu, Wu Yi Fan.'**_

_Begitulah isi pesan yang ia kirimkan pada suaminya. Air matanya mengalir. Tapi ia kembali menguatkan hatinya. Ia sudah bertekad untuk menyembuhkan Luhan._

_Menarik nafas dalam, lalu kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Menyusuri jalan kota yang ramai, bunyi klakson bersahutan memekakkan telinganya. Tapi fikirannya tetap fokus pada satu hal._

_Cahaya lampu kendaraan lain yang datang dari arah berlawanan menyilaukan matanya. Ia sudah berada di posisi yang tepat, jika ia melakukannya di sini maka ia akan berakhir di tempat yang sudah ia tentukan. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, menarik nafas dalam lalu menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat._

_Brak..._

_Suara tubrukan terdengar jelas, memekakkan telinga siapapun yang berda di sekitar tempat itu. Seseorang tergeletak bersimbah darah, nafasnya tersengal-sengal._

_._

_Saat tersadar, seluruh tubuhnya seperti mati rasa karena sakit yang amat sangat, tubuhnya seperti habis ditimpa beban berat dan itu memang benar. Matanya tak terbuka sepenuhnya tapi ia tau ia sedang berada di rumah sakit. Jika perkiraannya tepat maka ia akan berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Luhan. Setaunya rumah sakit tempat Luhan tak berjarak jauh dari tempatnya tadi dan orang kecelakaan akan di bawa ke rumah sakit terdekat._

_Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, ia dikelilingi banyak orang dengan masker di wajahnya._

_"Luhan" Bisiknya parau._

_"Dokter, di berkata sesuatu."_

_"Luhan, ginjalku, Luhan." Bisiknya lagi._

_"Dokter, dia berkata Luhan. Aku menemukan dua surat di saku bajunya. Ada nama Luhan dan juga Kris di dalamnya." Ucap seseorang, ia langsung mengambil surat yang dimaksudnya tadi dan menyerahkannya pada dokter._

_Dokter membaca isi surat itu. '"Jangan selamatkan aku, berikan ginjalku pada Luhan."_

_"Luhan? Pasien yang baru saja melahirkan dan menderita gagal ginjal akut. Apakah dia yang dimaksud?" Tanya salah seorang di ruangan itu._

_"Kau benar, pasien ini yang selalu mengunjungi Luhan setiap hari. Aku selalu melihatnya."_

_"Tidak, kita tetap harus menyelamatkan pasien ini." Sela sang dokter._

_"Pasien kehilangan banyak darah, dan patah tulang di beberapa bagian mengenai organ vitalnya."_

_"Kita harus tetap mencoba menyelamatkannya, apabila sudah tak ada kemungkinan kita akan melakukan permintaannya."_

_Semua mengangguk, Suho hanya menatap tak tentu arah dengan mata sayunya. Ia melihat orang-orang di sekitarnya kembali mengerumuninya. Tak tau apa yang orang-orang itu lakukan pada tubuhnya._

_Detik berikutnya tubuhnya seperti tertarik sesuatu, nafasnya tercekat lalu semua gelap._

_Suara dengungan panjang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu berhenti dari aktifitasnya. Saling menatap satu sama lain._

_Satu orang berkorban dan satu orang terselamatkan._

_._

.

.

.

.

Kris terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu ruang operasi terbuka.

"Bagaimana dokter?"

Dokter menatap sedih Kris. "Operasinya berjalan lancar, pasien akan di pindahkan di kamar rawat."

"Ah dan ini untuk anda." Dokter itu menyerahkan selembar kertas dengan noda darah kepada Kris dan meninggalkan Kris yang menatap bingung kertas itu.

Kris membuka kertas itu dengan perasaan gugup.

_Hai, Kris._

_Apa aku berada di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Luhan hyung? Apa dokter yang menanganiku melakukan permintaanku? Kalau iya, bagaimana? Apakah operasi Luhan hyung berjalan lancar? Maaf aku bertanya terlalu banyak._

_Maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu. Tolong JANGAN MENYUSULKU, dan tolong jaga Luhan hyung. Berbahagialah bersamanya, aku juga akan berbahagia disana. Aku mungkin bisa bertemu orang tuaku nanti. Semoga..._

_Kris, aku terlalu mencintaimu, hingga rasa itu berbalik menyakitiku. Aku tak sanggup, terlalu banyak ketakutan yang ku rasakan karenanya. Kau mengerti maksudku?_

_Aku tak tau bahwa cintaku bisa semenyiksa ini. Aku mencintaimu dan aku sangat yakin kau juga mencintaiku tapi aku tetap takut, Kris. Aku tersiksa. Hingga aku memutuskan untuk melakukan ini._

_Dengan cara 'ini' aku bisa bebas dari rasa takutku. Bukan hanya untuk diriku, aku juga melakukannya untuk Luhan hyung karena dia sakit juga karenaku. Aku hanya ingin melihatnya sembuh dan berbahagia, tak ingin melihatnya menderita lagi._

_Aku berharap Luhan hyung juga bahagia nantinya, dan kau HARUS selalu berada di sisinya._

_Sampaikan pada Luhan hyung bahwa aku menyayanginya, _

_dan Kris.. aku mencintaimu._

_Suho._

Kris tak mengerti apa maksud surat ini, ia tau tapi ia ingin mencari arti lain. Berharap bahwa ini bukanlah seperti apa yang ia pikirkan, pesan Suho dan surat ini sudah jadi terlalu membenarkan pemikirannya tapi hatinya tetap bersikeras menentang hal itu.

Tubuhnya masih membeku saat pintu di depannya terbuka, seorang perawat mendorong ranjang besi dimana Luhan terbaring.

Bukan, bukan itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian Kris. Tapi ranjang besi yang berada di belakang, dimana di atasnya terbaring seseorang dengan selimut putih yang menutup tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai seluruh wajahnya.

Kris mencegatnya, membuka selimut itu. Bibirnya bergetar, tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah pucat pasi itu. Terasa dingin.

"S–suho.." Bisiknya parau.

Ia ingin menyangkal tapi ini terlalu nyata. Ia berharap ia masih bermimpi, dan ia ingin segera terbangun dengan Suho di pelukannya. Sekeras apaun ia mencoba menyangkal, tapi kenyataan itu akan menamparnya lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi.

Dipeluknya tubuh itu untuk terkhir kalinya, ini nyata. Suho-nya meninggalkannya.

Perawat mendorong ranjang Suho. Meninggalkan Kris yang hanya bisa terduduk lemah dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

Sekali lagi, Kris mempertanyakan keadilan Tuhan. Suho orang baik dan Tuhan juga mengambilnya. Kenapa bukan dirinya saja? Ia akan rela menukarkan nyawanya untuk hidup Suho dan anaknya.

.

.

Sehari setelah operasi Luhan akhirnya sadar. Ia bertanya pada Yixing, perawat yang merawatnya setiap hari tentang anaknya. Yixing terus mengelak dan perasaan Luhan sudah tak menentu. Kris tak mengunjunginya seharian ini.

Esoknya, ia kembali menanyai Yixing dengan memasang wajah serius lalu berkata 'Aku kuat Yixing' dan Yixing menangis, ia memeluk Luhan dan berbisik,

"Dia bahagia di atas sana, Luhan hyung."

Luhan mengerti maksud Yixing. Anaknya telah tiada.

"Aku bahkan tak sempat melihatnya." Gumam Luhan dengan pandangan mata kosong.

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya "Sstt Tuhan menyayangi anakmu Luhan hyung. Tuhan tak ingin anakmu merasakan kejamnya dunia ini."

Luhan mengangguk, ia balas memeluk Yixing erat dan menangis dalam diam.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan menjadi lebih pendiam. Ia memang masih di rawat di rumah sakit karena kondisinya yang masih dalam proses pemulihan. Sudah seminggu dan Luhan masih seperti itu. Ditambah dengan kabar bahwa Suho yang mendonorkan ginjal padanya membuatnya semakin terpukul. Ia terus diam, hanya menjawab pertanyaan yang sekiranya penting dan terus menangis dalam diam saat tengah malam.

Hari ini, Yixing mengajaknya jalan-jalan di taman rumah sakit, Luhan memilih berjalan kaki dan tak menggunakan kursi roda.

Sampainya di taman, ia hanya duduk dan memandangi pasien lain dengan tatapan kosong. Senyum tak pernah tersungging di bibirnya sejak mengetahui dua kabar itu. Senyum hanya akan membuatnya terlihat seperti berbahagia setelah kepergian Anaknya dan Suho, begitu pikirnya.

"Luhan hyung kenapa kau begini?" Gumam Yixing yang sudah tak tahan melihat Luhan seperti ini.

"Bersyukurlah aku tak gila." Balasnya datar.

"Kau membuat pengorbanan mereka sia-sia." Yixing berujar dingin.

Luhan mengerutkan alis, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau membuat pengorbanan Suho dan anakmu sia-sia. Mereka berkorban untukmu, tapi kau malah seperti ini."

Rahang Luhan mengeras, "Aku tak meminta mereka untuk berkorban, kalau bisa memilih lebih baik aku yang mati dari pada mereka."

Yixing mengambil gunting dari saku belakangnya dan menyerahkannya pada Luhan. "Silakan, lakukan keinginanmu. Kau ingin mati kan? Kau ingin mereka mati sia-sia kan?"

Luhan diam.

"Mereka berkorban karena mereka menyayangimu dan ingin kau selamat, Luhan hyung. Tak bisakah kau hargai pengorbanan itu?" Lanjut Yixing.

Luhan menunduk, Yixing menyimpan guntingnya lagi lalu memeluk Luhan.

"Aku tau kau menyayangi mereka, dan sangat berat jika harus kehilangan orang yang di sayang. Tapi rasa kehilangan tak harus di ekspresikan dengan menyiksa diri sendiri, Luhan hyung. Kau harus tetap melanjutkan hidupmu. Bukan untuk dirimu tapi untuk mereka yang menyayangimu. Hiduplah dengan baik untuk Suho, untuk anakmu, untuk semua yang menyayangimu."

Luhan menangis dalam pelukan Yixing.

.

Sejak saat itu, Luhan mencoba menjadi lebih ceria. Di kamar rawatnya ia memajang foto anaknya yang dicetak Yixing untuknya. Yixing mendapatkannya dari salah seorang seorang perawat. Luhan sangat senang saat mendapatkannya, ia tersenyum tapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali menangis dan Yixing memeluknya. Luhan melepas pelukannya dan berkata 'Aku kuat, Yixing.' Setelahnya ia menyuruh Yixing mencetaknya berlembar-lembar.

Sudah hampir dua minggu, dan keadaan Luhan sudah mulai membaik. Hari ini ia boleh pulang. Saat Yixing mengemas barangnya, ia bingung harus kemana. Semua bajunya ada di rumah Kris. Ah kenapa Ia baru ingat pada Kris sekarang? Bagaimana kabarnya setelah ditinggal Suho. Ia mulai merasa khawatir pada sahabatnya itu.

Luhan akhirnya memilih langsung ke rumah Kris dengan taxi yang dipesan Yixing. Saat tiba di rumah mewah itu, setetes air mata kembali mengalir. Meski singkat tapi kenangannya bersama Suho di rumah ini sangat banyak, dan ia kembali merindukannya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya erat, "Aku kuat, aku kuat." Bisiknya, mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah menarik nafas dalam beberapa kali, Luhan memberanikan diri memasuki rumah itu. Ia mendapati rumah itu masih rapi seperti dulu, dalam hati ia bersyukur berarti Kris belum gila. Ia terus menyusuri rumah itu, mencari keberadaan Kris. Dari dapur ia hendak menuju ke kamar Kris, tapi saat berbalik ia dikejutkan oleh tubuh tinggi yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Ah Kris, kau mengagetkanku."

Kris diam, ekspresinya datar. Ia berjalan melewati Luhan tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada pria cantik itu, menatapnya pun tidak. Ia terus berjalan dan Luhan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Luhan berhenti di depan pintu kamar Kris yang terbuka. Kris sudah berjalan menuju meja kerja yang ada di kamar itu. Luhan tercengang melihat isi kama itu. Ia menarik kembali kata-katanya, Kris sudah gila.

Dinding kamar itu dipenuhi oleh wajah Suho, Kris menempel foto Suho di setiap sisi ruangan itu. Foto Suho saat tertawa, saat menangis, saat tersenyum, saat tertidur, foto Suho bersama Kris dan banyak foto lainnya. Di atas kasur ada sebuah maneqin, di wajah boneka itu tertempel foto Suho, dengan pakaian Suho yang melekat pada tubuh boneka itu. Kris sendiri duduk berkutat dengan banyak tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya.

Luhan sepertinya ingin ikut gila, sudah beberapa hari ia mencoba untuk 'normal' dan itu berhasil. Tapi pemandangan di depannya terasa seperti menariknya untuk kembali ke masa hancurnya, kegilaan Kris membuatnya lebih hancur lagi.

"Kau kuat, Luhan. Aku kuat. Aku kuat. A-aku — aku tidak kuat. Aku tidak kuat." Lirih Luhan.

Luhan menangis, ia menangis mearaung-raung. Di saat ia mulai normal ia disuguhi kegilaan yang mebuatnya juga ingin gila.

Ia ingin melihat anaknya, memeluk anaknya, mendengar suara tangisnya yang bahkan belum pernah ia dengar tapi ia sudah ditinggalkan. Ia merindukan Suho, ia sedih melihat Kris seperti ini. Semua rasa itu bercampur dan ia tak tahan, ini terlalu menyiksa dan ia terlalu lemah.

Kris melirik Luhan saat mendengar suara tangisnya. Dia tatapnya Luhan dalam-dalam. Air mata mulai mengalir di wajah datarnya. Rasa sakit di dadanya yang senantiasa ia rasa sejak ditinggal anaknya dan juga Suho kini bertambah saat melihat Luhan menangis. Ini pertama kalinya ia kembali menangis setelah meninggalkan rumah sakit di malam Suho meninggal.

Selama ini ia selalu merasa hidup dalam mimpi buruk. Untuk apa menangisi mimpi? Tapi mendengar tangisan Luhan membuatnya sadar bahwa ini dunia nyata, bukan mimpi. Suho sudah pergi, anaknya juga sudah pergi.

Luhan menangis, dan Kris juga menangis tanpa Luhan ketahui. Meraka menangis, meluapkan segala rasa sesak yang memenuhi dada mereka.

Luhan berdiri, ia berjalan menuju meja Kris dengan air mata yang membajiri wajahnya. Tangannya meraih vas bunga dan menghempaskannya di lantai. Ia mengambil salah satu pecahannya.

"Ayo kita mati bersama, Kris." Ucapnya, ia menatap Kris lalu mulai menggoreskan pecahan vas pada urat nadinya.

Kris menepis tangan Luhan, ia berdiri dan membawa tubuh itu dalam pelukannya. Ia tak ingin Luhan juga pergi. Kepergian Suho dan anaknya sudah cukup membuatnya gila dan sekarang hanya Luhan yang ia punya.

Luhan menangis dalam pelukan Kris, ia mencengkeram punggung Kris dan Kris memeluknya sangat erat. Tangisnya terhenti saat merasa tubuh besar yang merengkuhnya bergetar, seiring dengan tetesan demi tetesan jatuh membasahi pundaknya. Ia memeluk tubuh itu erat. Ia rapuh, mereka sama-sama rapuh.

Lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Kris melepas pelukannya dan menatap Luhan.

"Jangan coba-coba melakukannya." Ucapnya tegas, dengan menatap dalam pada mata Luhan.

Luhan mengangguk, ia mengingat kembali ucapan Yixing. Dan ia menyesal karena tindakannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Tetaplah bersamaku." Tutur Kris lagi, kali ini lebih lembut.

Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia tak mengerti maksudnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Kita jalani semua bersama." Pintanya, setidaknya keberadaan Luhan membuatnya mendapatkan kesadarannya. Luhan satu-satunya alasannya untuk tetap mencoba bertahan.

Luhan kembali mengangguk dan memeluk Kris. Benar kata Yixing, ia harus tetap hidup untuk Suho, untuk anaknya dan juga untuk Kris.

Kris juga memeluk Luhan, ia memejamkan matanya. Hatinya berdesir hangat, rasanya sama seperti memeluk Suho, tapi ini lebih menenangkan.

Mereka rapuh, sangat rapuh.

Bersama, mereka melewati masa sulit ini berdua.

Bersama, mereka saling menguatkan.

Bersama, mereka mencoba tetap berada dalam batasan normal.

.

.

.

_Cintaku yang menyiksa, rasa bersalah dan rasa sayang. Berkorban untuk akhir yang indah bagi dua orang yang kusayang. Aku memberi, tak lagi berbagi. Mereka bersama dan aku bahagia. _

_Mereka berkata aku malaikat, hahaa tidak. Aku tak semulia itu, aku juga punya sisi jahat yang aku coba sembunyikan._

_._

FIN

* * *

Maaf, aku tau banyak yang kecewa karena endingnya begini, tak sesuai harapan. Aku mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya tapi memang beginilah endingnya. Maf maaf maaf..

Thanks to:

**SHyoon88; yongchan; Reeeee; adorable fangirl; Upit viole; Chencen; Izca RizcassieYJ; AnjarW; Ruiki Kaera; YeHyuk EunHae; Hello K; junmoney; Augesteca; ByunnaPark; junmamyeon20; ohristi95; askasufa; KrisHo WonKyu; 1994sekai; RyuMin HyeHye; Manchungi98; Baby Magnae; BLUEFIRE0805; ekasudaryadi; Krisho Exotics; chohanbyul; nonono; mii-ah taklogin; intomelodybox; Jihyun Kim; Krisho shipper; ockta1810; Guest; Koukei Harumi; mii-ah; SaranghaeKrisHo; kwondami:**

Terimakasih yang sudah review favorit follow dan baca dari chap pertama sampai tamat. Terimakasih banyak. Dan maaf sekali lagi yang kecewa sama endingnya.

Sekali lagi, cerita ini bukan sepenuhnya ide saya. Ini ide Koukei Harumi yang aku ubah di beberapa bagian dan campur dengan sedikit ideku.

Ah apa disini cuma aku yang nangis?


End file.
